Nuestra historia revolucionaria
by Grillu
Summary: El pasado de Koala y Sabo. Cómo fue que llegaron a la revolucionaria y lo que sucedió tras el tiempo que ellos llevaban allí. Comenzaron como desconocidos, fueron siendo amigos y de grandes... ¿Podría cambiar esa amistad? Una historia revolucionaria, todos los compañeros de Dragon aparecen en esta historia. [ SaboKoala. ]


Disclaimer: La obra "One Piece" no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a Eiichiro Oda.

**Capítulo 1: La revolucionaria, Koala.**

_ ¡Pero mamá, tienes que creerme, los gyojin son buenos! –Insistía, Koala. Una niña de apenas once años que trataba de convencer no solo a su propia madre, sino a todos los habitantes de su pueblo de que los gyojin, eran buenos. Así eran, prometieron llevarla a su pueblo natal con vida, y eso hicieron… no, no hicieron solo eso, ayudaron a que se olvidase un poco de su pasado como esclava, le dieron un nuevo peinado y nuevas ropas para que luciera bien al llegar a su pueblo. Se comportaron muy bien con ella, de la misma manera podrían comportarse con las demás personas, solo que… no lo sabían.

Mientras la pequeña hablaba con su madre, algunos habitantes del pueblo llamaron a la marina para denunciar que allí, en su pueblo, se encontraba un gyojin bastante peligroso (para ellos); Fisher Tiger. El mismo Gyojin que, para sorpresa de las personas, escoltó a Koala hasta su madre, solo que, por respeto y al notar las miradas aterradas de los habitantes del pueblo, mantuvo una distancia considerada. Las últimas palabras que Koala le dirigió a uno de los gyojin más importantes para ella, fueron; **"¡Gracias por mantener tu promesa! ¡Jamás me olvidaré de ti, Tiger-ojii-san! ¡Hacchi-san, Aladin-san y todos los piratas del sol! ¡No los olvidaré por el resto de mi vida! ¡Muchas gracias!".** Tiger murió minutos después de escuchar las palabras de Koala. Él murió teniendo fe en que la paz entre los humanos y los gyojin podría hallarse, se iba a hallar. La emboscada de la marina que lo asesino, provocó ruido suficiente como para que la pequeña se alertara.

_ ¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? –Consultó la pequeña, creyéndose que eran alucinaciones suyas, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia donde creyó haber escuchado algo. –

_ No. –Respondió su madre, tras un corto silencio, mientras apenada, cerraba sus ojos y observaba el suelo, como si se estuviese sintiendo culpable por algo. –

Koala ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, se soltó de su madre y escapó de los habitantes del pueblo, quienes bailaban felices alrededor de ella cargando con comida, bebida y demás… parecía como si quisieran distráela de algo. Al soltarse, corrió hasta el océano, o al menos… eso quería hacer. En parte de su recorrido, se encontró con sangre en el suelo, marines por la zona, y lo peor… el barco de los piratas del sol estaba huyendo de la marina, quienes le estaban lanzando cañonazos. ¿De quién era esa sangre? ¿Qué sucedió?.. ¿Los habitantes del pueblo llamaron a la Marina a escondidas de ella? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, no paraban de invadir su mente, como si estuvieran torturándola. Hasta que sintió el tacto de alguien sobre su hombro. Un marine.

_ Niña ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, los piratas ya se fueron.

_ ¿Qué… piratas?

_ Unos malvados piratas que se hacen llamar; "Piratas del sol". Tranquila, al eliminar a su capitán, la banda se desintegra. Los malvados piratas ya no volverán a aparecer por aquí. –Garantizó el marine, como si estuviera diciéndole una buena noticia a la pequeña. –

_ ¿Malvados?.. –Se preguntó. Koala volvió a sentir miedo, después de un largo tiempo; le aterraba el ser humano. El marine que le estaba hablando de una manera amable le estaba aterrando. Temblorosa, retrocedió un paso apenas y su mirada reflejó parte del miedo que sentía. – ¿El… el pueblo los llamó a ustedes, verdad?

_ ¿Qué? –Contestó el marine, observando de mala manera a la pequeña, por el temor que sentía. – Pero que niña más rara… –Murmuró. – Claro que el pueblo nos llamó, de otra forma, no podríamos enterarnos de que Tiger se encontraba aquí.

Las palabras de aquel marine la aterraban más y más. Un impulso que sintió la obligó a voltearse y correr como aquella vez en la que se escapaba de los tenryuubito, para su mala suerte, volvió a recordar esa escena; casas, grandes edificios, árboles y demás incendiándose, personas corriendo y llorando alrededor de ella, caídas, golpes, rostros asustados… fueron buen motivo para que deje de ahogar su miedo, y, mientras corría, comenzara a gritar y soltar lágrimas como en viejos tiempos… el gyojin que había cumplido su promesa murió… su tripulación peligraba, sus amigos peligraban, ella tan solo quería ser escuchada por su pueblo, solo les estaba comentando la verdad; había sido rescatada por los gyojin, ellos son buenos… pero no fue así.

Koala clavó sus pies en el suelo, frenándose de golpe al darse cuenta que había llegado en donde anteriormente había sido escoltada por Tiger. Todos se encontraban cabizbajos y no le dirigían la mirada, sus anteriores expresiones al ver a la pequeña llegar eran de alegría, gusto, satisfacción. Ahora no sentían más que vergüenza. La única persona que observaba a la pequeña llorar y jadear, era su madre, quién lentamente, intentó acercarse a ella. Lo hizo, y, al estar a poca distancia de su hija, le acarició la cabeza para luego darle golpecitos suaves a esta.

_ Koala…

_ ¿Por qué no me escucharon? –Interrumpió la pequeña. Quién apenas podía hablar, debido a sus lágrimas y el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Tiger. –

_ Koala, nosotros…

_ ¡Son como los tenryuubito! –Volvió a interrumpir, y esta vez, no pensó en su respuesta. Su madre le observaba como si le hubiera dicho algo horrible, y sí, lo había hecho. Koala no hizo más que volverse hasta su casa, cabizbaja, sin importar las miradas horrorizadas que recibía por parte de las personas de su pueblo. Las mismas miradas que recibía por parte de los nobles… ella, a pesar de decir algo tan grave, decía la verdad. Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y contempló que todo estaba exactamente igual a la última vez en la que ella había estado allí; Había lindas flores como centro de mesa, su madre había preparado ramen, por ello, olía a ramen. No entró justamente con una sonrisa, sino que, aún derramando lagrimas, fue hasta su habitación, que se encontraba llena de fotos de ella… quizá su madre pedía por su pequeña hija, pero si pedía por ella y pensaba por ella antes de realizar algo ¿Por qué no pensó en ella antes de ocultarle la verdad sobre la muerte de Tiger? ¿A caso… su madre no tenía compasión por su propia hija? Pero también debía ponerse en lugar de ella como madre; viendo que tu propia hija está siendo guiada por un gyojin, lo más normal sería tener miedo, o sospechar que ellos le hicieron algo malo… ¡Pero venía junto Tiger tomada de su mano! ¿Lo más común no sería pensar que podrían haber formado un lapso? No… no pensaban de esa manera, el miedo los gobernaba. No sabían por las terribles cosas que pasó la pequeña al ser esclava… no conocían el verdadero miedo. Realmente, tenía motivos para enojarse hasta con su propia madre. Al llegar a su habitación, tomó a su pequeño osito de peluche que llevaba un pequeño sombrero color rosado con gafas que parecían ser de aviador y se recostó en su cama. Aún lloraba, no podía parar de pensar en los chicos, en Tiger y, por sobre todo… ¿Qué harían sin Tiger? **« Al eliminar a su capitán, la banda se desintegra. »**Recordó las palabras del marine que le informó sobre el ataque realizado a los piratas del sol. Por el momento, no le quedó otra cosa más que pedir por los piratas del sol… pedir por que estén bien, que regresen a una isla o algún lugar con vida, y que, por lo que más quieran, continúen con sus aventuras, que la banda no se disuelva. Aunque no sería tan fácil de conciliar el sueño, la pequeña cerró sus ojos lentamente, pensando en los buenos tiempos que pasó junto a los piratas del sol; los días nevados, los buenos banquetes, los juegos junto a Hacchi, el día que acompañó a Aladin a hacer unos mandados… "lo siento, lo siento", murmuraba, mientras continuaba derramando alguna que otra lágrima. Luego de unos minutos, por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, escuchó unos ruidos en su habitación. Su madre estaba abriendo las cortinas para que se ventilara un poco su habitación. Al lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesita, se encontraba una bandeja con unas galletas, jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche. Tenía hambre, pero el pensar en los hechos vividos el día anterior, hacía que se le quitasen hasta las ganas de caminar.<p>

_ Ya despertaste… -Su madre. Ni si quiera se dignó a darle unos "buenos días", aunque ni si quiera eso podría hacer que tuviese unos buenos días. –

Koala no hizo más que sentarse en su cama, destaparse el torso y tomar la bandeja que se encontraba en su pequeña mesita para traerla hasta ella. Luego, comenzó a comer y beber los alimentos que se encontraban en ella, no se dignó si quiera a dirigirle una mirada a su madre, quien, resignada, le dirigió una mirada preocupada, buscó entre el armario de su pequeña un vestido que pudiese ponerse el día de hoy y se marchó. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejar sola a su hija… pese que esta tenía once años, se encontraba mal, quizá los gyojin si habían sido buenos con ella, no era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de ello. Mientras su hija se encontraba en su habitación, ella se puso a pensar en que debía salir para ir por algunas cosas que hacían falta.

_ ¡Koala, iré a hacer algunas compras al pueblo, vuelvo en un instante! –Gritó su madre desde la cocina. No hubo respuesta. –

Desanimada, la mujer salió de su casa, y, a lo lejos, pudo observar a todos los habitantes del pueblo reunidos en un lugar, alrededor de unos caballeros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al escenario, corriendo a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó, le tomó el hombro a uno de sus amigos y se puso una mano en el corazón, jadeando debido a que corrió a toda velocidad. El hombre comprendió que no hacía falta que la mujer hablase para que le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo, y quienes eran las personas que se encontraban alrededor de todos ellos.

_ Revolucionarios. –Seriamente, comenzó a hablar. – Hombres que vienen en busca de nuevos reclutas para su… embarcación.

_ Les damos lo que todos quieren y casi nadie puede obtener; Libertad. –Escuchó la madre de Koala. Esa frase provenía de uno de los grandes hombres que se hallaban en el centro de todos los habitantes del pueblo. Al oír esa frase, no pudo evitar pensar en su hija… ¿Y si llevaba a su hija con esos hombres? Ella podría ser libre de su pueblo… la idea de separarse, y esta vez, para siempre de su hija, le hacía pensar en su futuro sufrimiento, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, después de todo, el ver llorar a su hija y sufrir de esa manera el día anterior sin poder hacer nada para consolarla, solo hizo que se castigase a ella misma por no escuchar a su pequeña en el momento.

Sin más, la mujer avanzó, dando un paso mientras alzaba su mano.

_ Yo. –Contestó. – Conozco una voluntaria.

_ ¿No habla de usted? –Preguntó el hombre de gran cabellera color negra. –

_ No. Hablo de… mi hija. –Contestó. Al instante, todos los del pueblo se sorprendieron y comenzaron a decir cosas como; "no lo hagas" o "estás loca". –

_ ¿Qué edad tiene? –Interrogó nuevamente, mientras se acercaba a la mujer con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. –

_ Once años de edad. Cumplirá los doce el veinticinco de octubre. –Informó. –

_ ¿Está segura de esto? Con gusto aceptaremos a la niña, y tiene nuestra garantía de que no pasará por situaciones peligrosas por el momento, la convertiremos en una buena mujer, pero…

_ Estoy segura. –Sin más, y mostrando decisión, la mujer asintió con su cabeza. –

_ Llévela con nosotros. Tiene hasta mañana para traerla a la revolucionaria. Nuestro barco se encuentra en su muelle, si ella no viene aquí mañana por la tarde, el barco se irá.

Y así, siguiendo las instrucciones del hombre, la madre de Koala partió a su hogar en busca de su pequeña. Recordó el día en que los nobles mundiales se la arrebataron de las manos y chasqueó sus dientes, como para olvidarse de eso. No era el momento de pensar en cosas tristes, lo que estaba por hacer, era por el bien de su pequeña, por verla feliz. Al llegar a su hogar, la mujer fue hacia la habitación de su hija, y sin decirle ni una sola palabra, comenzó a guardar las cosas de su retoño en una maleta. Koala, al verla, se alertó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No le bastó con lo que pasó ayer que ahora pensaba en echarla de la casa? Sin más, apartó la bandeja de comida de su regazo y se acercó a su madre.

_ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Furiosa, tiró de la camisa de su madre, mientras esta doblaba unos vestidos de ella y los guardaba en una maleta. –

_ Libertad…

_ ¿Qué dices? ¡Mamá, no quiero irme de casa!

_ No, tú no quieres irte de casa. –Dejó a un lado el vestido que estaba doblando, tomó por los hombros a su pequeña y se arrodilló en el suelo, de modo que pudiese quedar a su estatura. – Tú quieres irte del pueblo.

_ Mamá, qué…

_ Te irás a un barco, un barco que te llevará a distintos lugares… islas, paisajes donde yo no puedo llevarte, lugares en donde serás libre de…

_ Pero… ¿Qué harás sin mí? –Interrumpiendo el futuro discurso de su madre, Koala que ya estaba comenzando a asustarse por la idea, consultó a su madre que haría en su ausencia. Ya había pasado un tiempo sin ella ¿Estaba dispuesta a perderla para toda la vida? –

_ Koala… sé que vivir sin ti será un castigo que seguro no podré soportar, ¿Pero tú tuviste que soportar peores cosas, verdad?.. No me contestes, prefiero que no recuerdes lo que te atormenta hasta el día de hoy. Mejor… piensa en las aventuras que estás por vivir, ¿Sí?

Koala ayudó a su madre a empacar. Se iría… se alejaría del pueblo que le ocultó la verdad sobre la muerte de Fisher Tiger… sería libre. Terminando de empacar sus cosas y, sin olvidarse de su osito, la pequeña salió de su casa… ya no volvería a entrar allí. El pueblo no se dignó en despedirla, ella no quería verle el rostro a nadie, su madre… por las palabras que le había dicho mientras preparaba sus cosas para marcharse, ya tenía su perdón. Quizá no le había perdonado por todo, pero parte de ella se apiadaba por su madre. Al llegar al muelle, observaron un gran barco, enorme barco que tenía un puente para que las personas entrasen. En la punta de ese puente se hallaba Dragon, el líder de los revolucionarios, hombre que habló con la madre de Koala por la llegada de su pequeña a la revolucionaria. Koala, antes de subirse allí, le dio un último "adiós" a su madre. No le abrazó, tampoco besó su mejilla ni nada por el estilo, solo se despidió de ella con palabras, palabras que quizá recordaría los días que se sintiera sola… igual que los días que ella pasó como esclava. Sin más, se subió al puente hasta llegar al hombre que la esperaba firmemente, con ambos brazos a sus costados. Al ver que la pequeña se le acercó, le tendió uno de sus brazos para que ella tomase su mano, y, a pesar de que ella observó la misma unos segundos con desconfianza y dudó en si tomarla o no, lo hizo.

_ Bienvenida a mi barco. –Sentenció el hombre, mientras se volteaba hacia dentro del barco junto a la pequeña. A medida que iban entrando, podían verse sus hombres, llenos de papeles a sus alrededores. – Ahora ella es una de nosotros; la revolucionaria, Koala.


End file.
